unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie and the Chocolate Factory
Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is a story by Roald Dahl. It is also a silly adventure and film. Plot Charlie Bucket lives with his parents and their parents in a town in England. In the town there is a great big factory owned by an irresponsible man named Willy Wonka, who makes extravagant chocolates which are constantly arousing questions from the goverment. For example, he once built an entire palace from chocolate. In India. It didn't end well. In the newspaper, Charlie and his family discover that for a crazy money-making scheme, Mr. Wonka has left golden tickets in 5 of his products, and is promising those who find them a free tour of his factory with their family. Clearly not aware of the legal issues, the children of Earth set to work hunting them down. An obese boy called Augustus Gloop, who eats for a hobby, finds the first ticket in about two seconds. Soon after, a rich girl called Veruca Salt, the father of whom gains most his legitamate money having people shell peanuts, finds the second. A girl called Violet Beauregarde, who holds the world record for chewing gum, finds the third. And Mike Teavee, an everyday TV addict finds the fourth. While all this happens, Charlie gets a Wonka's Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight for his birthday, and spends money Grandpa Joe denies winning playing Pensioner Blackjack on a Wonka's Nutty Crunch Surprise,(which the goverment is beginning to suspect can cause mental illness,) and hasn't had any luck. However, in the street, he finds someone has left 50p of their bribe money lying around, and like a crazed hobo spends 10p of it on a couple of chocolate bars, the second of which contains a golden ticket. Charlie, his family, and the owner of the shop are all delighted, and on the day of the tour, Charlie and Grandpa Joe set off. Upon reaching the gates of the factory, the ticket winners and their families are let in by Mr. Wonka, who then slams the doors on everybody else. Inside, he shows everyone he keeps a jungle genetically modified so it has no need for sunlight in a large area of the factory. He also shows them that the majority of his workers are a race of midgets called Oompa Loompas, who live in the factory and are paid in chocolate. He then proceeds to brag a bit too much about his chocolate river, and Augustus Gloop goes to have a drink. Despite Mr. Wonka telling him "Don't eat the profits" Augustus continues to eat then goes swimming in the river, then goes up one of the pipes in a waterfall like a sort of reverse flume. While Augustus' parents go to track him down, the rest of the group boards a boat carved out of a giant boiled sweet, which is manned by Oompa Loompas. They head down a tunnel that can cause insanity, and some how aren't driven mad or killed. Down a less deadly tunnel, they discover Mr. Wonka uses hair cream in some of his chocolates, has a vast array of whips,( don't ask,) and stocks has beens. Before Charlie can search for Led Zeppelin though, Mr. Wonka stupidly takes the group into the inventing room where he creates and perfects his dangerous confectionrey. In there, he shows them his Everlasting Gobstoppers, and his Hair Toffee, which contains more hair restoration products than Homer Simpson's bathroom sink. He then shows them his faulty Three-Course Meal Gum, which Violet then eats. He should have seen that coming. Again despite Mr. Wonka telling Violet "Don't eat the profits" Voilet continues to eat until she reaches the dessert, Blueberry Pie and Cream, upon which she inflates like a giant balloon, and turns purple, just like a giant blueberry. Realising his huge mistake, Mr. Wonka has some Oompa Loompas take Violet away to sort out the problem. In a deleted scene in the film, Violet turns into a giant blueberry which the Oompa Loompa's begin to worship through a series of dances and songs, which were written by Tim Burton to confuse the audience. The rest of the party then heads down the corridor, where they see Giant Marshmallow Pillows, inspired by the famous bad joke, Lickable Wallpaper for Nurseries, which have just been discovered to require Lickable Wallpaper Paste to be safe to eat, which is now being invented. They also see Hot Ice Cream for Cold Days, which is currently being examined to find a way to stop it from melting, cows genetically modified to give chocolate milk, Fizzy Lifting Drinks, which could cause you to end up in space if you don't burp soon enough, and Square Sweets that Look Round. These turn out to just be wordplay, and simply look round to see you when you enter the room. They then stob by the Nut Room, and discover that Mr. Wonka is having squirrels shell nuts. Eager to get us much information on the hygeine issues of having many unkempt, unclean, and quite possibly diseased rodents shelling nuts 24\7 with no beds, food, or toilets in sight, Veruca Salt goes in to examine them and pocket a few. While in the room however, she ends up going down a large rubbish chute. Her parents then enter the room to look down the chute, and end up going down as well. It is only THEN when Mr. Wonka points out the factory has an elevator. Upon entering the incredibly dangerous "Glass Elevator", Mike Teavee takes up the reins an unsuprisingly takes the elevator to the Television Chocolate Room. The room is entirely white, and the entire party is forced to wear ridicoulus sunglasses provided by Mr. Wonka. In the room, the group discover how Mr. Wonka has been trying to use television broadcasting to teleport chocolate for a brand new marketing plan. After a bar of chocolate is successfully teleported via television, Mike Teavee decides to try it on himself. The teleportation is a succsess, but Mike is shrunk. He doesn't mind though, as long as he can watch television. Hearing this, Mike's parents vow to never let him watch TV again, and Mr. Wonka has some Oompa Loompas go to restore Mike to normal size. Upon returning to the elevator, Mr. Wonka realizes Charlie is the only child left. It is at this point that Mr. Wonka explains that because of his antics, he has been unable to make so much as the aquiantance of a girl, and with the goverment urging him to retire, he will be unable to run the factory forever. It is at this point that Mr. Wonka reveals the second purpose of the Golden Tickets: to find him a child who will run the factory as he did. He then proceeds to press a button that causes the elevator to go through the roof of the factory and fly around the town. Whilst above the town, Charlie discovers what became of the other children. Augustus Gloop is no longer obese, as he has somehow been slimmed on his jouney through the pipe. Violet Beauregarde is normal sized again, but will still be purple for a few days. Veruca Salt and her parents are covered in rubbish. Mike Teavee is normal again, but will never be watching TV again. The elevator then smashes through the roof of Charlies' house, and the trio drag the rest of the family into the elevator. The story continues in Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator. Characters *'Charlie Bucket': A young boy who has far better idea what Hobotown looks like than any child ever should. Lives with his parents and Grandparents, and is far better behaved than boys should be. For a start, he actually behaves in the first place. Likes chocolate, but only gets it on his birthday. *'Mr. Bucket': Charlie's father, and the son of Joe and Josephine Bucket. Works in a toothpaste factory, putting the lids on toothpaste tubes. Can't take Charlie to the factory, as he has work, so he lets his father take him. *'Mrs. Bucket': Charlie's mother, and the daughter of George and Georgina. Spends her weekdays caring for the grandparents and the house, so she can't take Charlie to the factory either. *'"Grandpa" Joe Bucket': Charlie's grandfather, Mr. Bucket's father, and the husband of Josephine Bucket. Knows all there is to know about the antics of Willy Wonka, and takes Charlie on the tour of the factory, showing the most signs of life in years. Denies having ever played Pensioner Blackjack. *'"Grandma" Josephine Bucket': Charlie’s grandmother, Mr. Bucket's mother, and the wife of Joe Bucket. Like her husband, knows lots about the bizarre things Mr. Wonka has made, such as his ridiculous chocolate palace in India. *'"Grandpa"' George: Charlie's grandfather, Mrs. Bucket's father, and the husband of Georgina. Knows much about the mischief of Willy Wonka *'"Grandma"' Georgina: Charlie's grandmother, Mrs. Bucket's mother, and the wife of George. Like the other grandparents, she knows many things about Mr. Wonka's misadventures. Category:Books Category:Events Category:Stuff Category:Movies Category:Good Movies